A Change of Roles
by Dark Elf2
Summary: AU: Two Boys. Two Demons. Two Vilages. Let see how things turn out when almost no one knows the truth.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't.

A Change of Roles

Prologue: Two Demons Fall

A man wearing robes of blue and white stood before a crib that contained a small infant who was crying. Several other people were in the room. All wore tan clothes with light colored vests. Clothes that would fit in well out in the dry desert that could be seen out the window. All stood there staring at the robed man. Finally one spoke.

"Kazekage-sama, what are we going to do? That sand demon did a great deal of damage to the village."

The man in robes now identified as the Kazekage turned weary eyes to men behind him.

"We will rebuild. But that is not all. Many of our shinobi have died this day. Our strength has been lessened significantly. However this morning I received a distressing message. Ours was not the only village to suffer a demon attack."

"My Lord what has happened?"

"The Yellow Flash has fallen."

This statement sent a wave of fear through those present.

"But sir that is impossible. The Yellow Flash was believed to be invincible. What could possibly defeated him?"

"Himself."

"What?"

"He sacrificed his own life to do much as what my wife did. To bind the attacking demon. So now the Third Hokage has a similar issue to deal with as I do. These two children will be feared if they are to remain in their own villages. Which is why I have sent a message to the Hokage. Both our villages have lost many good shinobi on this day. So I am proposing an alliance."

"An alliance sir. What would be the terms of such an agreement?"

"I have asked the Hokage to take Gaara."

"My Lord, are you serious?"

"Yes, and in exchange I will take in the boy who bears the Kyubi. No one in the village of the leaf will know of the sand demon except for those who meet with us. And none will know of the fox demon except those who are here. And it shall remain that way. Is that understood."

The four shinobi snapped to attention when they realized this was an order.

"Yes Kazekage-sama."

"My Lord."

The Kazekage turned to the youngest man in the room only recently promoted to the ranks of Jounin.

"Yes Baki."

"I was curious why you chose me for this."

"Because, I have decided that in five years you will be the team leader for the childs team. So you should know what your are getting."

"I see sir. When will we be meeting the Hokage."

"One week. On the border shared by the fire and wind."

* * *

The two Kages stared at each other for several moments before walking forward and embracing as old friends do. 

"It is good to see you Sarutobai."

"As it is to see you my old friend. I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"As do I."

"Where is the child?"

The Kazekage turned to indicate the four jounin behind him. Baki came forward holding the bundle of cloth that contained Gaara. He passed the child into the Hokage's arms.

"He resembles you greatly though I see he got his mothers hair."

"Yes." As they spoke the three who had come with the Hokage stepped forward. One was a tall blonde man who carried himself with an air of confidence. The second was an exceptionally large man with a bow staff held across his shoulders. And the third man was a dark haired man wearing a long dear skin coat carrying a bundle that held the second child. This man handed the child to the Kazekage who took one look at the child and with a shocked expression looked up to the Third.

"You did not tell me that the Fourth used his own son."

At this statement the three who had come with the Hokage looked shocked.

"I'm impressed my old friend. I didn't tell you because few actually know that he had a son. His wife lived outside the village."

"How could they not recognize the child, he looks just like Ken."

"I don't know but I was surprised as any when Ken told me his plan. The boys mother died in childbirth so I was at a loss as to how he would be raised."

"He will be raised well my friend. Now I have some warnings for you. The seal that was placed on Gaara is strong, but it is incomplete, we did not have the skill necessary to fully complete it. So the demon may try to infiltrate his mind.

"I was worried about something like that. However I have too things that may help. I do not have time to raise this child but Yamanaka has agreed to adopt him. He has great powers of the mind and may be able to help the child. And if that does not work I know many seals which may help. Naruto on the other hand has a slightly different issue. His father designed that seal very well. It will slowly integrate the Kyubi's charka into the boy. However situations of extreme stress may cause flares in the power and he will begin drawing on the Kyubi directly so you must find a way to teach him control."

"It will be done. Thank you. Now as for the alliance, what do you say to a public ceremony in about 2 weeks."

"That will work just fine. Until then. Take care."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I happen to personally suck at Japanese, I know enough to understand what most people are saying when they write the suffixes but I don't feel I have a good enough grasp of them to use them efficiently.

A Change of Roles

Part One: Graduation

At the head of the class stood Iruka and Mizuki, the head instructors.

"Congratulations to all those who passed. You are now Genin. Today you will be divided into your teams. Each team will contain three Genin and one Jounin Intructor."

At this point most of the kids tuned out the instructors just enough so they could still here their names if they were called. At the top row two boys stared aimlessly out the window. One was a dark haired boy known as Nara Shikamaru, and the other was a little harder to recognize.

His hair was the same dark red, but instead of being cropped short in was long, very long, as if it had never been cut, and it was tied back. His eyes were the same vibrant blue color but no darks circles outlined them. He was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of blue baggy pants. Along with this he wore a blue coat with tight sleeves that ended at his wrists, where a set of bracers rested which also served as Kunai holsters. A set of blue gloves also rested snugly under the bracers. Also laying next to his seat was a long staff that was taller than he was, but instead of wood or metal it seemed to be made of stone.

"Team 8, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino."

Yamanaka Gaara looked up at the instructor upon hearing his sisters name called.

'Darn,' he though 'I hoped I would be teamed with sis.'

Team nine was no one he knew well but when it came to team ten Gaara was listening.

"Team 10 Iburame Shino, Yamanaka Gaara, and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Alright, your instructors will be here shortly until then you should get to know your knew teammates."

And with that the two instructors left new Genin to their own devices.

Gaara before going to talk to his sisters team.

"Hey sis, sorry I didn't make it on the same team as you."

"Don't worry little brother, I won't hold it against you."

Gaara then turned to her two teammates. "And as for you two. If anything should happen to my sister, you guys have to deal with me. And then you have to deal with dad."

"Don't worry Gaara. Nothing will happen to your precious sister."

"Your damn right, Shika."

The two boys grinned at each other. The conversation might have continued had the door not opened to reveal a large well built guy with dark hair, a beard and an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Team 8, your with me."

Gaara turned back to his sister.

"Good Luck Sis."

With that he turned to his new teammates. He knew both of them, as did most shinobi children. Shino he had met once before, and he knew that he came from a family who would make a pact with a hive of insects. Hinata on the other hand he had actually known for quite some time. He and his sister had taken the timid girl under their wing when they had found her watching their training. And it was because of them that she had become better person. For they helped her deal with one of her biggest problems. Her stutter was not due to her nervousness but actually due to a tiny bit of brain damage that had occurred when she was born. When this was discovered by the elder Yamanaka he had set out to repair it.

With her stutter repaired and two great friends in the form of Ino and Gaara she had evolved into a much stronger person. Her newfound strength was also quite apparent with her change in image. Gone were the baggy clothes that hid her body. Ino had dragged the girl out to a clothing store on only the third day they had known her. Today she was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, black pants and bracers around her wrists that were just like Gaara's except these were green instead of blue. But also like Gaara, she possessed a weapon, a sheathed kodachi was strapped across her back.

"Good morning Hinata."

"Good morning Gaara. I was happy to hear we would be on the same team."

"Yes it's good have a friend with you when you start something new."

Gaara then turned to speak to Shino but was again interrupted by the door opening. This time a dark haired woman with striking red eyes and a vary unusual outfit entered.

"Team 10. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes."

Gaara looked to his team. "Guess it's time to go."

On their way out the door Gaara stopped to talk to his last friend in the room.

"So Kiba, what do you think of your team?"

"Man why did I have to get stuck with Pinky and the Psycho. I mean Uchiha was bad enough, but then his brother's death is confirmed, and he snapped. Then there is the girl. And of course they had to leave him with the one girl he listens too. They have been together for like a year now, and it is just creepy. He does anything she tells him to. Not to mention those eyes of his just scare me"

"Well, as long as she tells him to do whatever is necessary for the missions you should be fine."

"I hope so."

"I guess I will start with the introductions. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I enjoy reading. I hate the Icha Icha book series. And my current dream is to figure out how to get Hatake Kakashi to take his mask off. Okay you first."

"My name is Aburame Shino. I don't really have hobbies, and my only dream is to be a good shinobi like my father."

Kurenai then pointed to the next one, Hinata.

"My Name is Hyuuga Hinata. I enjoy helping others, and I hate those who treat people like trash. And my dream is to find a way to break the seal that binds the branch house and end it."

'Interesting.' Thought Kurenai.

"My name is Yamanaka Gaara. I like my friends, and my sister Ino, I hate people who harm others for no reason. My dream is to be the greatest ninja in the village."

'Pretty standard.'

"Alright, meet me tomorrow on training field 13. Be there early."

* * *

8:00 am found the three new ninjas prepared for anything. Field thirteen seemed to be some kind of obstacle course. After they had been there for only a few minutes. Kurenai arrived.

"Welcome to training course thirteen. Better known as the course from hell. The objective of the course is for you to get the flags at the center and bring them back to me. You see only 3 teams actually pass to remain Genin. The rest of you get sent back to the academy."

Gaara turned to the course.

"We just have to bring you the flags. Right?"

"Yes."

"How long do we have?"

"Two hours."

Gaara looked to the others then looked to the flag.

"Okay." He turned to his teammates. "Huddle up."

Kurenai watched as the three gathered together. She then started her stopwatch. She looked up to find them still standing there but Gaara seemed to be staring towards the center of the course. Kurenai turned to see what he was looking at and saw what appeared to be a haze appearing around the flags. Suddenly the ground underneath the flags erupted. When the haze cleared the flags were gone.

She turned back to Gaara, and saw him staring up in the air she looked up and saw there seemed to be three objects falling from the sky. They slowly became clear as what looked like three falling stones. These three stones were falling straight for her students. But just before she could move to stop them they landed in the waiting hands of said students. Then the stones exploded into powder and there in their hands, were the flags. It took her a few seconds, but she was able to stop her stopwatch. She looked at it, looked up at the kids, and looked back at the watch.

"Well it seems you pass. Missions Begin tomorrow. Meet me outside the Hokage Tower at 8:00 AM tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2

A Change of Roles

Chapter 2: A Surprising Mission

Team eight went about there duties as they always did, a tad bored. D Rank missions were fine, since they paid okay, but they tended to be just plain boring. I mean who wants to weed a garden or walk dogs over and over again for two weeks. In that span of time Team 10 had completed over 15 D missions.

This morning however when they arrived at the tower instead of the two D Rank scrolls they were normally given, only a single scroll was passed to Kurenai. She recognized the color of the border as being a C Rank mission, she grinned knowing her team would be pleased.

Gaara Looked to their leader and saw an odd expression on her face. She seemed to be smirking.

"Congratulations team. They seem to think you have completed enough missions to qualify for a C Rank mission."

Gaara turned to his team with a grin and saw that Hinata shared his smile. The only change noticeable in Shino was a slight shift in his posture which the rest of the team had come to know as meaning he was pleased. Gaara turned back to their instructor.

"So what is it?"

"Escort duty. A Caravan of supplies going to wind country. We have to guard it till it reaches the edge of our borders then we will be turning its protection over to a team from the Sand. We are leaving in four hours, so go pack and tell your families that you will be gone for one to two weeks. Shouldn't be too much trouble so it should be an easy job but there are reports of minor bandits in the forests around the border. Everything understood."

All three Genin nodded.

"Good. Meet at the west gate in four hours. Dismissed."

The three left the Hokage tower and once outside went their separate ways to go get ready.

Gaara ran quickly to his house where he found his mother. His father was out on a mission so he wouldn't be able to see him before he left but he told his mother about his mission. She did the typical mother action and said how proud she was of him and all that. Once she finished she hugged him and let him go so he could pack and prepare.

He packed all his equipment as well as a few extra things that his father had given him for missions. He took an extra set of clothes, some extra food, and a few other things he thought he might need. The last thing he grabbed was a loose picture he kept. It was from one of his birthdays. All his friends and family were seated around a table having a wonderful time. It was one of his fondest memories.

Once packed, which had taken about an hour he returned to the Hokage tower to learn where his sister and her team were for the day. He was told that Ino was getting groceries for an old lady who no longer could herself, so he took off for the market area to find her. He found her lugging two huge grocery bags down the street.

"Hey Ino. Sis wait up."

Ino turned at the sound of her name being called to see her brother running towards her with a backpack on his back.

"Hey bro. Don't you have a mission today?"

"That's why I came to find you. We got our first C Rank. We're gonna be gone from the village for a week or two on guard duty."

"Awesome, congrats little brother. So you've got some extra time right now huh?"

"Yeah, I don't have to be at the gate for another two hours."

"Good then you can lug this other bag for me."

Gaara smirked at his sister, but still took the bag anyway.

Once they dropped off the groceries the two said their good bye's and Gaara made his way to the gate.

Right on time the rest of his team arrived. And they took off to meet up with the caravan.

About a day out of Konoha they met up with the caravan. And then the journey slowed as they had to cut down to speed of the carts instead of their own much greater speed. It was three days after this that the first attack occurred.

It had been a simple plan. And if their had not been Shinobi guarding the caravan it might have worked. These bandits had dragged a large log into the middle of the road and were seated around this log waiting for anyone traveling to come along. And when the three oddly dressed kids came forward and told them to get out of the way they had laughed. And charged. And immediately turned tail and run as the kids proceeded to beat the tar out of those who reached them first.

By the third such attack the three kids ceased even bothering with jutsu's. And by the sixth, they just started taking turns.

But it was the eighth such encounter that things changed. This time they only saw one man. He was standing in the middle of the road seemingly with his eyes closed. And he was huge. Even sitting you could tell he was nearly 7 feet tall. And his entire body seemed to be nothing but muscle. And instead of a normal skin tone, his seemed to be a dark grey color. None of this really affected the Genin much, they had fought some weird characters during this trip. Most of which had simply been that…weird.

Gaara looked over at Shino.

"Hey man, I think it's your turn."

The quiet boy nodded to Gaara and leaped down from the carriage he was riding on as the caravan came to a stop. He slowly made his way towards the man, who at Shino's approach, stood up.

"You are blocking our path, please get out of our way."

"And if I choose not to move?" the voice that came from the man was deep, gravely, and dripping with sarcasm.

"Then I shall be forced to move you."

"Ha. Go ahead and try boy."

Shino took this at his cue and threw several shurikens at the man. The man didn't bother to even move. The throwing stars simply bounced right off of him. As did the kunais that followed shortly after. Seeing that this type of attack wasn't working Shino called on the trait of his family and began using his particular fighting style. But again his attacks seemed to have no effect on the mighty giant. So far the man had barely even moved. But move he did when Shino moved into close range. The mans arm became a blur catching Shino in mid attack and launching him flying backwards. He would have slammed into one of the carts had it not been for Kurenai moving to catch him.

The moment Shino was struck Gaara and Hinata charged in to attack. Gaara with his staff and Hinata with her sword. Both were rappelled quickly but were able to keep the big man busy. They even forced him to actually defend after he felt one of Hinata gentle fist strikes. After what seemed like a long time but was actually less then a minute, the combatants backed off.

"I'm impressed children. A few of those hits actually hurt. But if you think you can beat me you are sadly mistaken. I am Tessai. Formerly of the Hidden Stone village. None there could beat me. So I don't see how you ever could."

While he was talking the two Genins were having a hushed conversation.

"Hinata, can you shut him down?"

"He's too fast he could probably dodge most of my strikes. If he was slowed down somehow I could do it."

"Now that I think I can do. Keep him busy. When I give a shout, shut him down."

With their conversation over Hinata charged in to attack again, while stood back. Quickly he began going through a series of seals. When he completed the seals his focus turned to the ground underneath Hinata and the rock guy.

"Hinata NOW!"

Hinata jumped back from her opponent sheathing her kodachi as she did so. When she landed she dropped into a deep stance with her hands open and arms extended on either side of her body.

"64 Hands of Hakke."

Tessai saw her attack coming and attempted to dodge it. However when he tried to move he found that his legs would not respond. When he looked down he saw them encased in mounds of sand. He looked up just in time to see Hinata land her first strike. At around the 16th strike he knew no more.

When the man hunched forward Gaara relaxed his control. And Hinata moved to the side as Tessai's body fell.

Kurenai was still standing next to Shino who was nursing his possibly broken ribs. She had watched her other two students take down a man she knew to be at an A-Class Missing-Nin. She had prepared an attack of her own but found it wasn't necessary as her students had it well in hand.

Once the missing nin was dealt with they actually had no more trouble for the remainder of the trip to the border of the wind country. There they were met by a team very similar to their own. It contained one Jounin and three kids who were most likely Genin. Kurenai recognized the Jounin.

"Greetings Baki. It's been a while."

"A Kurenai. So you've been promoted I see. Last time I saw you, you will still a Chunin. Congratulations."

"Yes, I was promoted last year. So how are your kids doing?"

"Fairly well. This will be their tenth C-Rank mission."

"Impressive. This only my teams first, but then yours have been doing missions longer."

"True. Well we must be going. See you in a month or so."

"Yes. See you then."

Gaara had been listening to their conversation but he had also been taking in the sight of the other three kids. One was a blonde girl in white with a large black thing strapped to her back. Another was a guy wearing all black from head to toe and he to had a strange object affixed to his back. The last one however interested him the most. The boy had blonde hair like the girl, but his eyes were a searing red color and they seemed to have an almost feral gleam in his eyes, though he seemed calm. He seemed to feel a kind of connection to the boy. Though at the moment he wasn't sure what it might be.

It wasn't long before they were making their way back to the Leaf. It may have taken some time to get there with the caravan, but for a well trained ninja it was only about two days travel time. So in what seemed like no time to the three students, they were home.

* * *

A/N: I know at the moment that the fight scenes are lacking but at the moment I am just not that good at them. I am currently practicing. There should be some decent ones during the Chunin exam. 

Also a friend who read this was confused why I gave Hinata a weapon. I had been watching Rurouni Kenshin recently and I thought about how the style the Aoshi Shinamuri started off using would work well for a Hyuga, using a Kodachi for defence and still have the freedom to use her Jyuken techniques.


	4. Chapter 3

A Change of Roles

Chapter 3: Chunin Exam Starts

Gaara and the rest of his team were standing outside the Hokage tower waiting for Kurenai. For the first time since they had known her she was late. Not excessively late, but still late.

Roughly ten minutes after the hour they watched Kurenai exit the building. She walked up to them and without saying a word handed them each a small set of documents.

"What are these?" questioned Hinata.

"These are your entrance papers for the Chunin exam. I have nominated you three for the Chunin exam. It will be held in one week. Use that week to prepare. There will be no missions from now till then. I will see you guys later. All your instructions are in there."

And with that she made a seal and vanished in a puff of smoke. Normally this cause the statement, 'how do they do that?', but this time they were to busy reading through the paperwork. With a quick discussion they all agreed that they would enter. And that they would meet the next day for team practice. At the moment though each had places to go, so they said their goodbyes.

Gaara had promised Konohamaru that he would help them work on their Kawarimi no Jutsu. So he had to meet up with them soon. He walked towards Ichiraku where he usually met them, but half way there he heard the noise of running kids and figured he had found them. He turned a corner just in time to see Konohamaru run right into a guy wearing a black bodysuit with a hood. A guy who seemed to be familiar. When he saw the girl next to him he put it together.

The guy was still staring at the cowering Konohamaru.

"Oh stop quivering kid, I ain't gonna hurt you."

"Yo..yo..your not?"

"Nah, ain't worth my time."

The guy was about to walk away when Gaara called out to you.

"Hey you."

The dark garbed guy turned back as did the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you members of that guy Baki's team. We met a few weeks ago. At the borders of our countries."

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You were with Kurenai, the leaf nin that Baki is always mentioning."

"Yeah. I'm guessing your here for the Chunin exam."

"Yeah, just waiting for our third teammate to show up. He said he was gonna find something to eat. Then meet us here."

"Well you can stop waiting, cause he is right over there." Gaara pointed towards a tree. And sure enough standing on the very top of it staring at the faces on the cliff stood the blonde haired sand nin.

The black garbed one looked at him and shouted.

"Hey Naruto, we gotta meet up with Baki. We don't want to be late."

The blonde looked down towards.

"Oh. Okay."

With that, he leaped to the ground and landed next to his teammates.

"What is with you lately?"

"I don't know, something about this place."

"Hey you three." Called Gaara, hoping to get there attention.

"Yeah?"

"I am Yamanaka Gaara. I was hoping to get your names."

Black suit turned to Naruto, who nodded.

"I am Kankuro, she is Temari, and he is Naruto."

"I thank you. Good luck in the exam."

"Same to you."

Gaara smiled as he watched them walk away. He knew that this exam was going to be fun.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gaara and his team met outside of the exam building and went to the room where they were supposed to register. They walked up to an area that they saw was filled with people. Just in time to see a girl Gaara recognized as Neiji's teammate Tenten catch her other team mate Lee as he was knocked backwards. Gaara had seen Lee train so he knew that Lee had let himself be knocked back. He then saw Kiba walk up with his teammates Sakura and Sasuke. Kiba was dressed as normal with his hooded jacket. He was walking several steps behind his other two teammates giving them both nervous glances. Sakura looked to the two guys blocking the doors.

"Hey you two idiots, why don't you get out of the way and let us go to the third floor."

Several of the other students looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Asked one of the two blocking the door.

"Maybe, this. RELEASE." She made a seal and eyes seemed to flash, and suddenly the world seemed to shift until the sign above the door read 201. Sakura smirked at her handy work as the others Genin looked around at the now changed hallway.

"Not bad girl. You broke my illusion. You have some skill. Try this." The one with the bandage across his nose dashed forward with a spinning kick. At the same time Sasuke who had stood obediently next to Sakura up to then shot forward with his own kick. Which sent the bandaged boy flying backwards.

Gaara sat watching this exchange. He had noticed Lee tense to move, and had tapped him in the chest with his staff to get his attention. Lee stopped and turned to see Gaara shake his head. And by the time he turned back Sasuke's kick had already landed.

"You will not touch her." The deranged look that came across Sasuke's face when he said this caused those closest to back up a few paces. The two who had been blocking the door. Looked to each other, then made a hand seal and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura nodded to Sasuke, and then glared at Kiba.

"Let's go."

Kiba looked to his friends and shrugged before following after.

Those remaining soon followed after. Hinata walked the rest of the way chatting with her cousin Neji. When they reached the exam room they went their separate ways.

"Hey so you guys are here too?"

Gaara turned to see Shikamaru and his time walk up. Shikamaru looked like his normal dour self, though that might be enhanced by the fact that Ino was rapped around his arm. After Sakura had gotten Sasuke, she had turned her attention to the lazy Genin. And now he couldn't get rid of her. Chouji was following close behind while munching on a bag of chips.

"Hey guys." Replied Gaara. "So you are in this too huh? I guess with Kiba and his group that means all the Rookies are in it this time."

"So it would seem."

At this point Kiba walked over.

"Hey. Finally a reason to get away from those two psychos."

"Are they really that bad?" asked Shikamaru.

"That bad? That boy will do anything she tells him too. And I am still not too sure why. That and they are both nuts. From what Kakashi told me it started just after his family was killed and one of the Hyuga was able to take down his brother that he apparently snapped. Well Sakura's mother works in the Hospital and while he was recovering she got to see him at the hospital. And since then, he's done whatever she asked. She's even gotten access to the Uchiha library thanks to him. And that girl is scary smart. Through in his insane power and its just scary. Particularly now that he has activated his sharingan. He was already nuts, but with her, I figure her control of him sent her over the deep end too."

Shikamaru glanced towards the two teens in and just shook his head, with a muttered "troublesome."

It was at this point that a white haired leaf nin with glasses and a ponytail approached.

"Hey you kids should learn to be quieter. There are many temperamental people in here. Emotions are running high and your shouting isn't making it any better."

"Well sorry." Replied Kiba.

"It's okay, you are just rookies so no one should expect you to know the rules yet. But most of the people in here have been here several times. I myself have failed this test seven times."

"Well I guess you must really suck."

"No, the test is just that hard. But since you guys are rookies I guess I could help you out a bit. In my time hear I have been gathering information on these Nin info cards. Is there anyone in particular you want to hear about."

It was Gaara's turn to speak up.

"Yeah, I want to hear about the team from the Sand. I believe they said their names were Kankuro, Temari, and Naruto."

"Ah so you know their names, huh. That makes it easy. Lets see here. Not much info unfortunately. Like you this is their first time taking the exam. Mission record, 12 C rank and… wow a B rank mission. No information on techniques because I have never seen them before. Though what I have heard is that they are making quite a stir as a team because so far they have suffered barely a scratch in their missions."

He then pulled out another card. This one with a map of the countries that possessed Shinobi.

"These are the numbers for which villages have the most Genin in this exam. Of course the leaf has the most. All the way down to the sand and sound who only sent one team each. The sound team is probably not much to worry about since the sound village is fairly new."

The conversation would have continued if not for the interruption. Which consisted of Kabuto pushing the closest out of the way and dodging backwards from the punch that flew past his head. Those watching were sure he had dodged. Until his glasses broke and then he clutched his ear as it began to bleed.

Gaara saw this and set himself to attack the sound nin but was stopped when a loud bang erupted and Chunin appeared around the room. At the head of the room stood a man at least a foot taller than all the other wearing a long trench coat.

"Hey you back there. Trying to get kicked out already."

The one who attacked Kabuto looked to the instructor.

"Forgive us sir, we were just a little excited."

"Whatever. Everyone find the seat with your name on it. Then we will hand out the test."

Once every one was seated he explained the rules of the test. Several people around the room made comments but he told them to shut up.(A/N: if you don't know the rules of the test, you really need to go watch the show instead of reading my writings.)

Gaara scanned the room. It hadn't taken him long to figure out what was meant, particularly after he watched several people cheat.

'Perfect. This is a chance to test out my new Jutsu.'

Gaara had felt a little bad when he found out that both Shino and Hinata had skills that would be highly useful when scouting. Which is why he developed this technique.

He started by placing a handover his staff and a small cloud of sand seemed to float off of the staff. He held the sand in the palm of his hand as he shut one eye and focused intently on the sand which slowly began to take a circular shape. And slowly his vision changed and he saw himself through the eye in his hand. He returned it to sand form and sent it towards Hinata, for he knew that she had both finished her copying and would not stop him from copying hers.

Hinata watched as the sand seemed to come together on her desk. Guessing that this was Gaara's doing she placed her hand on top of the sand as it formed back into its spherical shape. It stared intently at her paper for about a minute and then returned to dust which she wiped to the floor where it made its way back to Gaara's staff.

Others around the room made various other attempts to cheat. Some successful, some not and slowly the room began to empty. Till they were down to roughly 35-40 teams.

"Alright it's time for the 10th question. So listen up, cause there are a few extra rules to go with this."

Gaara listened as the rules were explained. And at first he was shocked, but then something occurred to him. Even if this Ibiki guy was here for the next test in the Leaf, all the tests weren't held in the Leaf. How could he possibly stop any of those from taking it. The only ones he might be able to stop were the ones from Leaf itself. And even then, he wasn't their instructor so he really didn't have a say.

Soon Gaara Realized, 'This is another test.'

Gaara watched as several more teams got up and left. And finally it seemed like all those who were leaving had gone. Gaara counted and saw that there were still 26 teams left in the room.

Once the doors at the back of the room closed Ibiki got this strange smile on his face. His entire physical demeanor seemed to change.

"Congratulations, you have all passed the first test."

Shouts rang out around the room. Though Gaara ignored those shouts listening to Ibiki explain what he had partially guessed

"Now then, each of you …"

The far window of the room burst open and a dark shape flew through. Two Kunai suddenly exploded into the ceiling opening a large sign. On the sign was written. Mitarashi Anko, Second Examiner.

"Greetings everyone, I am the examiner for the second test."

"As usual Anko your timing sucks."

"Whats up with this Ibiki. 26 teams. 78 people. How could you leave this many?"

"What can I say, there were many exceptional ones."

"Well it doesn't matter. I will cut these numbers by at least half. Now everyone follow me."

And with those ominous words she lead them out the doors and away from the first test.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AN:I know I glossed over Ibiki's little speeches, but I have watched most of the series, and read dozens of fics where those speeches are left in there. And it really ain't that important.

Next Chapter the forest of death. Not quite what they were expecting.


	5. Chapter 4

A Change of Roles

Chapter 4: The Exam Continues

It was several miles of hiking before they found themselves at their destination. A massive forest surrounded by a large chain link fence.

"Welcome," Announced Anko, "to the Forest of Death."

Most of the Genin stared into the forest as Anko explained the rules. Some made comments, others just stared. But when she was finished one of the sand genin, Kankuro made a comment directly to the examiner. Her response was to smile throw a Kunai at him, a kunai that didn't make it, since it was caught by the blonde sand nin. Who sniffed the blade and then threw it back. Surprised by the boys speed, Anko caught the returned blade, shrugged and turned to her aids who began passing out the forms.

"The Exam begins in one hour. You will be assigned an entrance gate when you get your scroll."

With that finished she made a hand sign, and vanished.

Gaara looked to his team, who had already signed their forms. They went up to the booth where they were given an earth scroll. They then went to their gate to wait for the start.

When an hour passed the exam begin.

Once inside Gaara looked to Hinata, who began using her Byakugan to scan for another team. It wasn't long before they found one. She told them they were arguing over who would hold the scroll.

Gaara looked to his teammates.

"Okay here's the plan. Shino and I each make a single clone. We will have to clones buzz their camp and lore them into an ambush. Then we take them one on one."

His teammates each nodded.

Shino summoned the insects from his body, and they slowly formed into a larger being until they were roughly human shaped. Slowly they took on his form. And with a minor charka manipulation, there stood two Shino's.

Gaara had placed his hands to the ground and began to manipulate the earth into the sand he would need. Much as Shino's had formed. His clone slowly took shape.

Once both clones were complete they were sent off to get the other teams attention while the three teammates remained behind to form their trap. It was a few minutes later that the two clones burst into the clearing closely followed by the other team. Upon reaching the clearing the two clones landed and turned to face the pursuers.

"So. Finally got tired of running huh."

"No."

This did not come from the clones. But from the real Gaara who now stood behind them with his palms to the ground.

The three, now revealed as grass nins, turned to face Gaara. Or they would have turned, but their feet were firmly planted to the ground by sand.

"They're all your's guys. Take them."

Shino and Hinata dropped from the trees onto the trapped three. Shino dropping a kick on one and then spinning a kick to the other. At the same time Hinata brought the back of her kodachi down on her targets head. This rendered all three unconscious.

After a few minutes search they turned up the scroll and moved off to head for the central tower. Not wanting to encounter any of the other teams. They were making good time when Shino called a halt.

"What is it Shino?" Gaara asked, confusedly.

"Something is amiss. That way." Shino pointed off to another direction to the west of their current path.

"Well we may as well check it out. Hinata. Take a look."

"Sure. BYAKUGAN."

It was quiet for several seconds as Hinata began scanning the direction Shino indicated. But suddenly she shouted for them to move and she began racing forward. Shino and Gaara followed quickly after her trusting her judgment. What they found was their friend Kiba. He looked beat to hell and his dog Akamaru was licking the wounds to clean them out. He looked up at their approach.

"Hey, I'm glad someone found me. I was getting scared."

He pulled back his jacket from his legged to reveal a deep wound to his upper thigh.

"I was able to staunch the blood flow, but I had to wait for my team to find me since I couldn't move."

Hinata looked over the wound.

"I can dress it well enough for you to travel. Then we can find your team."

Shino seemed to be looking off into another direction.

"No need. Your team is here."

And as if in response to his words the two black garbed teens landed from the trees.

Sakura looked down at her wounded team mate.

"You idiot, what did you go and do?"

"Hey. Your not the one who got attacked by a snake the size of a building."

"Yeah, well at least you didn't manage to get yourself killed. We couldn't finish the exam without you."

"Oh that's nice. All I'm good for is helping you finish, is that it. So where the hell have you two been anyway."

"We had to take care of that grass guy. He was a pain in the ass but we got the scroll. So we can leave this blasted forest."

"Well that's a plus."

Gaara and his team had been standing on the sidelines watching this bizarre argument between teammates. Finally Gaara decided to interrupt.

"Well if you are good to travel we can probably still make it to the tower before the day is out."

The two arguing seemed to consider this before agreeing. Sasuke who had just been watching the whole time simply looked to Sakura before nodding.

The two teams made good time even with the injured Kiba and were able to reach the tower in only a few more hours. They found that they were not the first teams to arrive. For the team from the sand had already arrived and were lounging around one of the other rooms.

Kiba was dropped off at the med center where one of the med nins began to heal his wound.

Then the teams were shown to apartment style rooms where they could wait out the remaining days of the test. As the days pass they watch several other teams arrive. Until finally the final day comes to a close.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A total of seven teams made it to the tower.

These teams are all gathered in the main arena. Where, after a speech by the Hokage are introduced to another Chunin.

"I am … Hayate … and I will be … running the next test. But first… we need to have a preliminary."

"What for?" Questioned one of the Sound nins.

"There are too many people here. We simply won't have the time for this many at the final test. From this point out it will be one on one fights, so you no longer need to worry about your team. So if you do not believe you can compete say so now."

"I would like to give up."

Gaara who had been primarily staring at the blonde sand nin turned to look at the voice who had spoken. It was a tall guy with white hair. It took several moments for Gaara to recognize him as the one who had those information cards at the beginning of the test.

"Your name is Yukishi Kabuto correct."

"Yes."

"Very well, you may leave. Is there anyone else?" With no reaction, he went on. "Alright then. These will be… one on one fights. You win …if you knock your opponent unconscious, …kill them, or …force them to give up. If I decide a …fight is over I will end it. Is that understood?"

Fight 1

Akado Yoroi vs Uchiha Sasuke

"The two participants will remain here the rest will move to the balconies."

Sasuke looked at the figure that he had to fight. Then looked to Sakura.

Sakura too examined Sasuke's opponent.

"Have fun with him."

At these words an almost evil look came over the teens face. As he turned to face his opponent his sharingan now active. He grinned a maniacal grin that spoke of pain to come. His opponent chose to ignore it.

"Begin."

Those up on the balcony watched as Yoroi performed several seals that caused his hand to start glowing blue. He then charged to attack with the glowing hand forward. Sasuke crouched ready for the attack. He twisted to one side and sent a driving fist deep into Yoroi stomach, Yoroi however vanished to reveal a piece of stone. Yoroi appeared behind him and dragged his glowing hand across Sasuke's back. Sasuke then leaped forward to make distance.

"So, that hand can drain chakra. That's very intriguing."

The expression on Sasuke's face as he said this was the closest to sane that they had seen yet. But his crazy expression returned as he charged in to attack this time. Yoroi made several thrusts with his blue hand which Sasuke dodged and ducked under. But a sudden uppercut from Yoroi sent him flying to the ground. The moment he landed Yoroi was on top of him with the glowing hand rapped around Sasuke's throat.

"Now I will drain everything you have."

For a split second there seemed to be fear in Sasuke's eyes, but that disappeared to be replaced by that manic grin.

"Proud of this trick aren't you." Sasuke choaked out. Before bring both of his hand together in fists. One above Yoroi's elbow, and one below. The sound of the bone snapping could be heard through the entire arena and several people, as could the scream that closely followed. Though the scream ended when Sasuke's foot connected solidly with Yoroi's jaw.

Sasuke rose from his position on the ground, rolled his neck around, causing a few pops. Then leaped up to the balcony as the medic nins came to take away Yoroi. away. Most were watching as the crumpled Yoroi was hauled away, but if anyone had been looking at the Sound Jounin they would have noticed he was staring straight at Sasuke, and the grin on his face could rival Sasuke's for its maniacal look.

Fight 2

Naruto vs Akimichi Chouji

Ino turned to her teammate.

"Come on Chouji this guy is yours."

Asuma and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Chouji grinned at their statements though he still took his time getting down to the ring. His opponent on the other hand stepped onto the rail of his balcony and stepped off. Those watching expected his fall to perhaps damage the floor or at least kick up some dust, but instead he landed amazingly lightly as if his fall was cushioned. It was at this time that many took their first real look at the strange boy from the sand. He was dressed in tan pants with a white shirt. Over the shirt he wore along tan coat that stopped at about his ankles, his arms were completely hidden by the sleeves of his jacket all the way down to his hands. On his feet he wore a simple pair of sandals. And as far as anyone could tell he carried no weapons.

Once Chouji finally made it to the ring the ref started the match.

Chouji began as expected enlarging his body and activating the meat tank. Naruto on the other hand simply leapt backwards making some distance between himself and the rolling Chouji. Once Chouji got to full speed he began chasing Naruto around the room. Naruto continued to simply evade as if waiting for something. Finally he got Chouji positioned on one side of the room as he dashed to the otherside. He then did several quick seals and his right hand began to glow a deep red color.

Chouji still tracking the way he always did couldn't see this all he could tell was the location of his target so he got back up to speed and charged at top speed towards Naruto. Who to everyone's surprise, followed suit charging at Chouji. And just before they collided Naruto sent his blazing fist forward. There was a tremendous release of energy and suddenly Chouji was sent flying backwards slamming into the far wall where he returned to his normal size.

As the medics went to collect the fallen shinobi, Naruto looked to the balcony where his teammates still watched and with a single jump he landed on the rail next to them.

Chouji's teammates stared slack jawed at what they had seen. They new that Chouji wasn't the best shinobi but there were few who could match his pure physical hit power. And they had just witnessed someone who had stopped him with a single punch. The others wondered if this was the norm for the sand nin's or if that boy was simply exceptional. The wonderment may have continued, but then the board displayed the next match.

Fight 3

Tsurugi Misumi vs Rock Lee

"YESSS!" came the shout from the leafs section of the balcony. "I now get my chance to show my true potential."

"Lee, go and prove what hard work can do."

The two green spandex clad nins continued like this for several minutes, while most of the leafs nins ignored them. Finally Hayate called up to Lee for him to come to the floor.

Lee, looked to his opponent who had already gone down to the arena, and much like Naruto before him, came down with a single leap, only unlike Naruto, his landed caused a small indentation in the ground when he landed.

"Begin."

Before the starting command was even finished Lee had shot forward.

"Leaf Spinning Wind." He cried as he struck with powerful spin kick. Expecting this his kick do either be blocked or send his opponent flying, he was greatly surprised when neither happened. He watched as his kick seemed to flow into Misumi's body.

Misumi's body then seemed to collapse and stretch, quickly wrapping tightly around Lee's body.

"I had hoped you would do something foolish like that. Using my chakra I can manipulate the elasticity of my body. Surrender now or I will break every bone in your body." And to prove his point he began to constrict Lee's body.

Lee took the pain well. Not letting out a single sound. Until.

"You think I will give up. Never."

And to people's surprise Lee began to push Misumi's body away from him, showing the greatness of his physical strength. Once lee had enough space he leapt free. With his prey out of his grasp, Misumi returned to a more human looking state.

Lee studied the now reformed Misumi, and realized that with that kind of ability he would have to cause a large amount of damage quickly, otherwise he could simply shift his body around the attack. He looked up to his Sensei, before he began to undo the wraps around his wrists.

Misumi stood ready for an attack, but what came was not what he had been expecting. The strike landed on one to the few places he couldn't protect well… His Head. The kick struck him right under the chin propelling him high into the air.

With the kick connected Lee tucked himself in right behind Misumi on his flight through the air. He shot his hands up and the loosened wraps wrapped themselves around Misumi's body.

"I know, that in seconds you could escape from this, but I am not giving you those seconds."

And Lee, with his considerable strength wrapped his arms around Misumi's waist, and squeezed. Even to Misumi, with his malleable body, this hurt. This pain, combined with the spin that Lee began kept Misumi too disoriented to activate his technique.

"INITIAL LOTUS!"

And that was the last thing Misumi heard.

Lee shot away from the crater he had just put Misumi into. His breathing was a little heavy, and as he began to head back he seemed to be a little stiff, but he had won the fight.

When he got to the stairs leading to the balcony. Gai was waiting for him.

"Forgive me sensei, but I had no other choice but to use the Lotus."

"I understand Lee. Come on, lets go up and get ready for the next fight."

"Yes Sensei."

The two walked up the stairs but stopped to look at the screen when they heard it activate.

Fight 4

Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wow, I am actually getting reviews. I want to thank you guys for reviewing. Keep it up and I will do my best to continue. Now for those who had comments.

Dan Inverse: Angst might come later, but I really wrote this to be less angst, I am working on another story that I haven't posted yet, but should meet your angst quota. If I can ever figure out where to take it.

Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: I am sorry, but it will not be Gaara/Naruto. Though I have no problem with those who write slash, I don't write it. Particularly with characters who I don't see as being gay in anyway. And Naruto is about as Hetero as you can get.

Ibozun: The primary focus is Gaara. But the point of view will change around at some times. And Naruto should become more important later on.

For everyone else: Again thanks for reviewing, and if you have any constructive criticism I would be glad to hear it.


End file.
